25 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-25 ; Comments *Peel saw Breed live in Manchester recently. Sessions *Brides Make Acid, one and only session. Recorded 1993-08-24. No known commercial release. *Submarine, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1993-03-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *Madder Rose: Swim (remix) (single - Swim) Seed SEED 6 *Brides Make Acid: Flying Over Frankfurt (session) *Paul Revere And The Raiders: Him Or Me, What's It Gonna Be? (7") Columbia 4-44094 *Peril: Peril (album - Peril) Dr Jim's DRJIM 07 File a ends File b begins *Dick Dale: 'Shredded Heat (CD-Tribal Thunder)' (Hightone) :(JP: 'Take me, take me! I do hope he comes over here and does that right in front of me.') *Submarine: 'Junior Elvis' (Peel Session) *Beres Hammond: 'Show It Off (7")' (XTerminator) *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out'' *Friggs: 'Bad Word For A Good Thing (7")' (Telstar) *Popsicle: 'Pale Honey (CD-Lacquer)' (Snap) *Brides Make Acid: 'Bulldozer' (Peel Session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Ella Guru (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) *Skinned Teen: 'Karate Hairdresser (7")' (Soul Static Sound) *April March: 'How To Land A Man (CDS-Voo Doo Doll)' (Kokopop) *Franceso Baccini & Fabrizio De Andre: 'Genoa, Red & Blue (Compilation LP-Bend It! 93 Soccer Boppers...Pop Explosion...Football Style...)' (Exotica) *''rant about Liverpool FC'' *Drug Free America: unknown (12"-Trip: 'The Dreamtime Remixes)' (Dreamtime) *Small Factory: 'If You Hurt Me (split 7" with Tsunami)' (Simple Machines) File b ends File c begins *Lois: 'Indie (split 7" with Nothing Painted Blue)' (Simple Machines) *Genlog: 'It Feels So... (12")' (Low Spirit Recordings) *Submarine: 'Fading' (Peel Session) *Stereolab: 'Our Trinitone Blast (2xLP-Transient Random Noise Bursts With Announcements)' (Duophonic) *Brides Make Acid: 'Enchanted' (Peel Session) *''12.30 news - edited out'' *Pushkins: 'Swallow (LP-Pumpkin Head)' (Jawbone) *Frankie Paul: 'Ram Jam (7")' (XTerminator) *Breed: 'The Gospel According To Love (LP-Violent Sentimental)' (Clawfist) :(JP: 'Just remember this will, you? If I play that track again and introduce it as "Gospel According To Lurv", write me hate letters....I was talking to Simon Breed after they'd played, and we were talking for some reason about Can, I forget exactly why, and I said to him, "Ah, you must really like Father Cannot Yell", and he couldn't immediately identify that, so Simon, if you're listening, it's this one.') *Can: 'Yoo Doo Right (LP-Monster Movie)' (United Artists) :(JP: 'There's a real measuring man solution to this problem, because it quite clearly isn't Father Cannot Yell, as Simon Breed has just phoned up to point out, it's the B side, Yoo Doo Right. It's been so long since I've played this record: I thought it sounded different!...I'd forgotten that actually on this copy of it the labels are on the wrong way round. It gives me an excuse to play Father Cannot Yell next week.') File c ends File d begins *Flinch: unknown (12" - A Dummy To Love) New Ground NG001T *Hop Wilson And His Buddies: Broke And Hungry (v/a album - Bayou Blues Blasters) Ace CDCHD 427 *Simon Joyner: Grapefruit (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 *April March: Kooky (CDS - Voo Doo Doll) Kokopop KOKO 10 CD *Wingtip Sloat: Waxing Neurotic (v/a album - Echos From The Nation's Capital : A Washington, D.C. Compilation) Third World Underground TWU10CD *Brides Make Acid: Flying Over Cologne (session) *Jeff: Take It All Back (12" - Hope) Jeff JEFF 001EP *Honcho Overload: Oklahoma (album - Smiles Everyone) Mud MUD•CD/001 *Submarine: Tugboat (session) *Symbols: Crying My Heart Out (v/a album - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) Ace CDCHD 433 File d ends File e begins *Bandit Queen: 'Full Tank Of Petrol (10"-Dirt And Soul E.P.)' (Playtime Records (UK)) *Shanes: 'Love Will Tear Us Apart (7")' (Strange Ways) *Bleach: 'Action Time (CD-Fast)' (Musidisc) *Concrete Pain: 'Untitled (split 12" with The Invaders - Cold Blooded Split E.P. #2)' (Super Special Corp.) *Main: 'I (CD-Firmament)' (Beggars Banquet) *Peachfuzz: 'Dancing On My Grave (CD-V8)' (Fuzz) *Pépé Kallé: 'Ami Ya Bomuana (CD-L'Argent Ne Fait Pas Le Bonheur! (Money Doesn't Make You Happy))' (Gefraco) File e continues into Lynn Parsons show File ;Name *a) 1993-09-25 Peel Show L484.mp3 *b) L299-b *c) L294-a *d) 1993-09-25 Peel Show L483.mp3 *e) L294-b ;Length *a) 00:14:10 *b) 00:45:40 *c) 00:44:36 *d) 00:39:42 *e) 00:46:47 (to 00:28:38) ;Other *a) File created from L484 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *b) File created from L299 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *c) & e) Files created from L294 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *d) File created from L483 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. ;Available *a) Mooo *b), c), e) not currently available online *d) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes